


Late Night Troubles

by Lizz_Mayhem



Series: Sanders Sides Drabbles [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 10:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14543226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizz_Mayhem/pseuds/Lizz_Mayhem
Summary: Looks like Remy has gone out for the night again, leaving Patton with sleeping troubles. Turns out he’s not the only one having problems.





	Late Night Troubles

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another Sanders Sides fic because I got some motivation at like 10 PM

Patton knew that Remy had gone out again. He could sense it and the neat bed in the corner of the room was a dead giveaway. Patton sighed and walked out of the room, wondering where Remy could have gone to this time.

 

Of course, it was only natural to worry. Patton could only imagine the bad things that could happen while Remy was out. But, Remy always managed to come home in one piece, so he supposed that maybe it would be alright if he didn’t worry for one night.

 

As Patton passed Roman’s room, he swore he could hear snoring. He pressed his ear against the door and listened. Yup, there was no mistaking it. Roman was  _ definitely  _ snoring and he hardly ever snored unless if he was completely exhausted or at ease while sleeping. Patton giggled at the thought of Roman waking up the next morning completely refreshed and explaining to the others that he had finally caught up on his beauty sleep.

 

Patton tiptoed away from the prince’s door and quietly made his way past Logan’s room. He stopped for a bit and listened for any pencil tapping or frustrated sighs. Thankfully, there were none. Patton couldn’t count the number of times he’s woken up and seen Logan pacing his room at very late hours in the night. The boy needed his sleep, that was certain, and Patton was determined to get Logan to bed at a reasonable hour.

 

Patton walked down the hall and made it to the end of the hall where “Sunshine” slept. Yes, Patton referred to Virgil as sunshine. Of course, Logan and Roman just referred to him as “The Emo” but Patton didn’t like that nickname so he decided to give him his own.

 

Virgil didn’t get much sleep (not that he’d admit that but it was painfully obvious). Patton tried his best to get him back to sleep but sometimes it was hard. Especially if he had a stressful day. But this time he figured Virgil would be fast asleep. The two had gone out on their usual outing for the week. The two fed some ducks at the park and sat on the swings while they talked about some things. By the time the two had come back, they had seemed tired so they went off to their designated room after saying goodnight to one another.

 

At least, that’s what Patton thought.

 

Turns out that’s not what happened.

 

Patton could very clearly hear the sound of Virgil’s aggressive tossing and turning which eventually ended in a groan. Patton very carefully approached the door and gently knocked. He could practically hear Virgil’s heart stop. There was some very soft shuffling before the door opened to reveal and very tired looking Virgil.

 

“Patton?” he asked, his voice barely above a whisper. Patton put on his warmest smile.

 

“Hey, kiddo,” he said. “Can’t sleep either, huh?” Virgil blinked before slowly nodding. “Mind if I come in?”

 

Virgil didn’t reply right away. Instead, he looked back to his room and sighed before opening the door a bit more and motioning for Patton to come inside. Patton obliged and took a good look around the room.

 

Virgil’s room wasn’t as messy as he thought it’d be, which was an improvement from last time. Not that Patton really minded since he knew that Virgil was trying his best. His bed was still a mess but that couldn’t really be helped. He noticed that there were crumbs on it and gasped.

 

“Virgil, have you been snacking in bed again?” Virgil mumbled a faint “maybe” which caused Patton to gasp even more. “Virgil, you know you’ll get crummy sleep if you eat cookies in bed!”

 

Patton could hear Virgil’s small chuckle as he shut his door. Patton brushed the crumbs off Virgil’s bed and sat down.

 

“What do you give an elephant who can’t sleep?” Virgil shrugged.

  
“What do you give them?”

 

“Trunkquilizer!”

 

Virgil chuckled again. Patton smiled. It was always good to hear Virgil laugh. Patton had always been fond of it. But right then Patton noticed that Virgil had tensed up again.

 

“What’s troubling you, kiddo?” he asked him. Virgil shook his head as he turned to him.

 

“The usual.”

 

Patton frowned. Virgil walked over and sat down beside Patton.

 

“What they said didn’t affect you, did it?” Patton asked as Virgil rubbed his eyes. Virgil shook his head. Patton wrapped an arm around Virgil, who leaned against him and slowly blinked. “Kiddo, you can tell me what’s wrong.”

 

“Nothing’s wrong,” Virgil insisted. Patton sighed, knowing very well that something was bothering him. Yes, it was normal for Virgil to be anxious about, well,  _ nothing _ , but Patton knew that “nothing” did not mean nothing  _ literally. _

 

The two sides sat there in silence with the soft glow of light from Virgil’s bedside lamp illuminating them. It felt cozy. The only thing missing was the sound of the raindrops softly tapping against the window. Just thinking about it was making Patton sleepy.

 

Virgil chuckled.

 

Patton looked over to see him staring. Virgil immediately averted his gaze which caused Patton to giggle.

 

“What is it?” Patton asked him. He noticed the blush starting to form on Virgil’s face.

 

“You were, uh, dozing off,” Virgil stated as he stared down at the ground.

 

“Oh, was I?” Patton asked. “Sorry, I just-”

 

“No, it’s fine,” Virgil assured him, smiling a bit. “Besides, you need your rest.”

 

“So do you Sunshine.”

 

Virgil blushed a bit more and shrugged. Patton rested his head on Virgil’s and gently stroked his hair. Virgil seemed to relax at that, which caused Patton to relax as well.

 

He could feel himself starting to doze off again when Virgil gently shifted. Patton stopped stroking his hair and turned to see that Virgil was now trying to fix his bed a bit.

 

“You don’t need to do that,” Patton told him. Virgil stopped and looked up at him. “You’re going to bed soon. You wouldn’t need to fix it up for bed, would you?” Virgil shrugged and leaned back against Patton, whose eyes landed on the bottle of sleeping pills next to his bedside lamp.

 

“Sleeping pills?” Patton asked. Virgil looked away, embarrassed. “Virgil, how long has this been going on?”

 

“...A while…” Patton gasped and hugged Virgil.

 

“Virgil! Why didn’t you tell me?!” Virgil hung his head.

 

“I didn’t want to bother you…”

 

“Bother me? You thought you would bother me?” Virgil nodded. Patton hugged Virgil tighter. “No, you wouldn’t be bothering me! You could never be a bother to me!” Patton let go of him and gently grabbed him by the shoulders. “Virgil, I care about you! I want you to get a good night’s rest! If that means waking me up so that I can help you sleep then so be it! Okay?” Virgil nodded. “Do those pills actually help you?”

 

“Sometimes.”

 

“And other times?”

 

“I stay up.”

 

Patton shook his head.

 

“No, we can’t have that, Sunshine.” Patton grabbed Virgil’s hands. “Promise me that from here on out you’ll come to me if you can’t sleep.” Virgil blinked. “Sunshine, promise me-”

 

“Okay, I promise.”

 

“Promise what?” Virgil sighed.

 

“Promise that if I can’t sleep, I’ll go to you.”

 

“Good.”

 

Patton hugged Virgil, who smiled a bit as he hugged back.

 

“Let’s say we get off to bed.” Virgil nodded. “Think the pills will work this time?”

 

“Probably won’t need them,” Virgil told him. “Although if you want to try, knock yourself out.”

 

Patton started off with a chuckle that eventually grew into full blown laughter.

 

“That was a good pun.” Virgil grinned.

 

“Glad you like it.” The two pulled away and smiled at each other. Patton gently ruffled Virgil’s hair.

 

“Want me to stay in here while you doze off?” Virgil nodded a bit and looked down.

 

“Well, I mean, you could sleep in here if you want…”

 

“Would that make it easier for you?” Virgil nodded again. “Alright, get comfortable. And leave some room for me.” Virgil smiled and crawled into bed. Patton waited until he was sure Virgil was comfortable and laid down beside him. Virgil pointed to the lamp to which Patton nodded and turned off.

 

The two sides laid facing each other in the darkness. Patton listened to Virgil’s breathing, which was relaxed. That was a first. He also watched him shift a bit before looking up at him.

 

“Are you comfortable?” Patton asked. Virgil nodded.

 

“Thanks, Pat.”

 

“You’re welcome, Virgil.”

 

“Goodnight Pat.”

 

“Goodnight Sunshine. Sweet dreams.”


End file.
